Vincent's To Do List
Projects First of all: Project Page. Current #1 priority project: Adopt a Hero Stub Articles * ''Please help! ''I can't add the most of the following missing information myself! (Otherwise I would have) Big Things That Need To Be Done As Soon As Possible *Add to hero page: The ??? refer to quests that Vincent did not have at the time when he added the info. The ??? the last 2 from Malekus, and the last 5 from Corvintheus. Can anyone guess which blessings Vincent got first? *Demi-quest: Get sub-quest info in, and add quests: most Malekus, most Corvintheus. * *Add new Heroes information: Level 4 bonus abilities, Level 4 bonus stats. Vincent doesn't have a lot of treasure chest heroes, so if you can add any info on them, it would be really helpful ;p **Strider's bonus... when it says "Battling" is that only for PvP? It seems odd that it would exclude Monster fighting. Someone please confirm that the bonus only applies to quests and PvP, or if Monster fighting is included as well Things That Need To Be Done Sooner Than Later * Royal Seal cost, add info to: Battle/Battle Points, Town/Magic *Add all quest influence information (Quests/Land of Fire, Quests/Land of Earth, Quests/Land of Mist, Quests/Undead Realm, Quests/Demi-Quests/Malekus, Quests/Demi-Quests/Corvintheus) In particular, please help with the land of fire and land of earth quests. Before the making of this wiki, Vincent had completed the level 4 challenge for these two areas, and thus will never be able to figure out how many quest completions you need to do to reach 100% influence in those areas. **Vincent is currently getting Corvintheus blessings, and should get them all within a month or so **After that month, he will start getting Malekus blessings, which will also take about a month. **If anyone can get the Malekus and Corvintheus quest info up before the 2 months it will take for Vincent to unlock all the quests, it would be helpful ;p *Make more tables for Town/Blacksmith. Arrange by type instead of by method gained. Make 1 set by alphabetical order, 1 by att stat from best to worst items, 1 for def. Put at bottom of page, and make sure it's easily gotten to by the table of contents for that page. *Change Demi-quest tables to match the formatting of the regular quest tables *List dragon health for each color dragon on Keep/Monster/Dragon *Find out what color the game uses for "chance drops" (not "rare chance drops"), and fix the color scheme related to that in Keep/Monster/Colossus/Loot and Keep/Monster/Gildamesh/Loot pages **Don't forget to list how the rarities are different on their respective monster pages. **Need info on the battle spear for Colssus, and Gildamesh's Gauntlet for Gildamesh *Monsters can drop equipment/magic that can be gotten other ways. Make a note next to each one of these things that a monster can drop it. Town/Blacksmith, Town/Magic *Finish getting the monster damage formula's up. When Vincent stops being lazy, he already has the numbers for Keira, Dragons, and Lotus. Does anyone want to try to get the numbers for Gildamesh, Colossus, or Sylvanas? Things That Can Be Done Later Than Sooner * We should eventually add all the Oracle/Monthly Special info, for all monthly specials before October 2009 * If no one adds strategy guides to the strategy guide section, we should make up our own. DO NOT PLAGIARIZE ANYONE ELSE'S GUIDE. Random Notes for Vincent: * Be prepared for big Star Metal change. Mention it on colossus page. Rumor: 16 makes a general. Status: Busted. Not true. * Star metal rumor (about it being used for Alchemy) mentioned on Alchemy page. Be sure to update it when it's discovered what its use is. * Star metal and star crystals are mentioned on Town/Blacksmith under their respective special monster loot. * Star Crystals rumor (about it being used for Alchemy) mentioned on Sylvanas, and alchemy page. Be sure to update those pages when it's discovered what its use is. * When new treasure chests are released, don't forget to move stuff from "Future Chests" to a section that is named after the new chest name. Don't forget to update the "All Equipment" or "All Magic" with this new info as well. * Don't forget to do the same thing for new monthly specials. * Wishful thinking on Keep/Achievements, update when dreams are fulfilled or shattered. * Add the monster damage formula once you're done solving for X, and solving "random damage" for each monster.